


Not So Surprising

by InkDrops



Series: The Sexual Adventures of Asanoya & Kagehina [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi calls Noya love and its cute, Blow Jobs, But also, Collars, Crossdressing, Cuddling, Dominant Azumane Asahi, FaceFucking, Frottage, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Just for a little bit, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Napping, Noya wears one, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Rimming, Submissive Hinata Shoyou, Submissive Kageyama Tobio, Underwear, also ended up kinda Kageyama centric?, also kinkier, and Hinata loves it, cuz everybodys weak for Asahi, does it count as crossdressing if its just underwear, dominant Kageyama Tobio, its very mild though, ive never written before but I hope its good, just a hint of voyeurism, kind of, mentions of/implied punishment, or at least focused more on his thoughts, submissive Nishinoya Yuu, they all nap and cuddle after and its cute, this ended up way softer than it was supposed to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops
Summary: If someone had told Kageyama a few months ago that he was going to be having a foursome, he would've died of embarrassment and then brushed it off. Because no, he was not the kind of guy to that.But when it does happen, it's not even that surprising.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Sexual Adventures of Asanoya & Kagehina [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802671
Comments: 20
Kudos: 228





	Not So Surprising

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED THIS. This went differently than planned in so many ways but omg, I'm so glad I went through with this

* * *

Kageyama wanted to say that it was a surprise.

And to Hinata, it had been.

But Kageyama had seen the look Asahi had given him the last time they did something like this. So when the text came through, he just sighed, because he had no idea when he became the kind of guy to have a foursome.

And that's how they ended up where they were.

It had started a little awkward. But Noya, eager as ever, had pulled Kageyama into a happy kiss moments after he'd stepped inside.

He gave Hinata one too, hands burying in his hair as he crowded the younger back further into the room.

Asahi had glanced at him with a nervous flutter of his hands to make sure it was okay before settling into a now familiar sort of confidence.

Seeing it in person was far different than seeing it over a computer screen, and it left Kageyama's chest skipping in awe, and maybe a little bit with submission.

 _That_ wasn't a very familiar feeling, one he very rarely indulged in, but when Asahi held his hand out, he didn't hesitate to take it.

Hinata and Noya had finally separated, staring at their respective partners for guidance until they were guided into the bedroom.

Asahi spoke before Kageyama could, gently instructing Noya to take off his sweater.

Kageyama's stomach jumped a little at the simple black collar resting over the elder's collarbones, didn't miss the way Hinata's fingers ran gently over the little heart charm in awe.

He didn't look away until Asahi was tugging him towards the desk chair a few feet away, sitting and pulling the younger into his lap.

Kageyama didn't fight it, fell into it quite easily actually, shifting his legs up so they rested on either side of the elder's legs in a backwards straddle.

Asahi's hands settled gently on his hips as he made a vague gesture towards Noya, watching his boyfriend drag Hinata towards the bed.

"Think we should let them play a little?"

The words startled him as he looked up into surprisingly calm eyes, despite the heat in them. He nodded, let his own eyes wander over Asahi's, before settling on soft looking lips.

"Noya, love, play with Hinata for a little bit."

Grateful for the distraction from the growing desire to kiss the elder, Kageyama turned back to the bed.

Hinata softened easily underneath Noya, letting himself be guided onto the bed as the elder climbed into his lap.

The way Noya pulled the ginger into a harsh kiss almost made it seem like he was the dominant type-though the collar around his neck vanished that thought quickly.

Gentle hands smoothing over Kageyama's hips and a kiss to his shoulder had his eyes fluttering.

He felt the barely there smirk before he heard the words. "Keep your eyes open. You don't wanna miss the show, do you?"

Kageyama felt the words like a shock through his system, shaking his head and forcing his eyes open.

It was weird, in the best way possible, to follow someone's instructions so easily, especially when that someone was usually so timid.

When he looked at the two making out on the bed, he still felt the familiar push to be in control. But as Asahi's hands brushed over his thighs, careful and ready to pull away, he felt himself melt into it.

Kageyama didn't put too much thought into it when he asked if he could take his shirt off, letting it be pulled over his head and dropped to the floor.

He only half registered that the two on the bed were stripping quite quickly, distracted by Asahi's palms sliding over his stomach. It was a gentle touch, teasing, and it left him reeling.

But he kept his eyes open, because for once, he felt like being the one to obey.

And he was glad for it. Because not only was Hinata wearing his favorite pair of underwear (a pair of lace, light pink, floral boyshorts that looked stunning against his pale skin), but Noya was also wearing a pair of his own.

From what Kageyama could tell, they were black lace, not quite a thong but showing very much of a very cute ass (Dream Angels Corded Brazilian Panty on Victoria Secret's website).

Part of him wanted to complain when Hinata's hands covered the skin with his hands, but the rest of him was happy to watch his boyfriend pull the elder closer and grind up against him until they were both whining.

Asahi, who's hands had stayed mostly on his sides, suddenly hooked a finger into Kageyama's waistband. "Can these come off?"

When Kageyama nodded, he let himself be stood up and let his pants fall, but was surprised when hands on his hips kept him from sitting back down.

"Noya, love, you're not allowed to cum yet."

Kageyama watched in fascination as Noya immediately pulled back, despite the sound of disappointment he made, feeling Asahi's pleased hum against the skin of his back in the form of a soft kiss.

He wasn't surprised when Hinata let out a sad noise of his own, peering over Noya's shoulder in question.

Kageyama knew what he was asking but waited for it to be said out loud.

"Kageyama, can-" Hinata's voice broke and he took a moment before trying again. "Am I allowed to cum?"

Kageyama thought for a moment. He knew the ginger would be able to go again, though he tended to be a little on the bratty side when he was going for a second time, less willing to be played with.

"You can." Kageyama nearly winced at the roughness in his voice. "But you better be good."

Hinata's eyes fluttered at the unspoken threat, knowing exactly what would happen if he wasn't good, and nodded in promise.

The ginger took a moment to whisper something in Noya's ear before they were both moving.

Kageyama was considering asking what they were up to when the gentle scrape of nails down his back had his mind going blank, eyes falling shut despite his efforts to keep them open.

Asahi's nails were trimmed and neat, so they left only the faintest burning sensation, but that, paired with the press of lips and teeth in the space between his shoulderblades, had him groaning quietly.

When he finally opened his eyes, hands fluttering as they searched for something to hold onto, he couldn't help moaning again.

Hinata's underwear lay discarded on the floor, and the ginger now sat on Noya's lap. The elder, flushed and a little shaky, was murmuring praise in Hinata's ear, hand wrapped around the younger's dick.

Hinata had one hand buried in Noya's hair to keep him close and the other holding Noya's free hand, hips twisting and gasping with pleasure.

It was breathtaking, and Kageyama felt a little like he'd been kicked in the chest. Because this beautiful human being was his. No matter how much time he spent in someone else's hands, it was _him_ that Hinata came home to every night.

The thought sent a shiver down his spine and Asahi must have sensed his realization. The elder was smiling when he tucked his head over Kageyama's shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist.

"They're stunning, aren't they?"

Kageyama swallowed against the lump in his throat and nodded. Hinata was looking at him like he _knew_ , even as he writhed in Noya's lap.

 _Stunning didn't even begin to cover it_.

"I bet you want to show them just how beautiful they are." Asahi definitely knew what he was thinking, and the softness in his voice said he was having similar thoughts.

"I do."

Asahi gave him a gentle push and Kageyama was crawling onto the bed, over Hinata, words suddenly flowing from his mouth.

"Fuck, you're so good." He barely got the words out before he was kissing Hinata, swallowing down every desperate noise he made.

He let Noya keep doing what he was, focusing on dragging his hands over every exposed part of his boyfriend's body, briefly registering the chest pressing against his back.

Kageyama didn't let himself pull back until he felt Hinata start to tense, leaning into Asahi as he watched the ginger come undone.

Hinata barely managed to keep his eyes open with the force of it, hips jerking and swallowing around a strangled moan.

Kageyama felt like his brain was short-circuiting because _wow_ , Hinata was reaching for him with this dazed look in his eyes and _fuck_ , why was he still wearing pants?

While Hinata was passed over to him, Asahi was busy resituating so that he was sitting behind Noya, tugging the smaller boy into his lap.

Hinata had curled up against Kageyama to watch the other couple in quiet fascination, _in a way that was way too cute for the ginger to be pressing his naked ass against him, ok?_

It wasn't fair because he was feeling all kinds of mixed things.

Cuddling a post-orgasm Hinata made his heart stutter but seeing Asahi slipping Noya out of his panties sent fire through his veins. _It was very conflicting_.

So he was grateful when Hinata started to shift against him, watching Asahi touch every part of Noya except where he _wanted_ to be touched, until he was shaking with the urge to twist in his boyfriend's hands.

A simple glance confirmed Kageyama's suspicion that Hinata's eyes had a dazed look, cheeks a pretty pink.

He looked up to Asahi, who's lips quirked up playfully on one side. _They had talked beforehand, had some semblance of a plan._

"Hinata, honey, can you do something for us?"

The ginger turned to face Kageyama, lips parting slightly at the nickname. "Of course."

Kageyama nodded slightly towards the eldest in the room, and Hinata towards him with wide eyes.

"Suck Noya off, please. I think you'd look awfully good like that." Asahi's voice had a shiver running down each of their backs, and Hinata rushed to do as he was told.

Eager to please, and eager to have something in his mouth, the ginger crawled forward to leave open mouthed kisses on Noya's hips using a shaky hand to pull his dick off his stomach. Hinata didn't waste any time, barely sparing a few seconds for a kiss to the base before he had his lips around the head.

Asahi huffed a quiet laugh at his eagerness, but assured him that he was doing good.

Kageyama didn't have to see to know that Hinata was steadily sinking down Noya's cock, could tell by the amazement in Asahi's, the stuttered compliments from Noya, partially because he just _knew_.

Hinata had always been an overachiever, and that coupled with his overall love for giving oral... well, it usually resulted in an overload of pleasure for the other, to say the least.

You could tell he was enjoying it too. He held his ass high in the air, something he seemed to always do when he was feeling good, and he was muffling moans around where he'd managed to deepthroat Noya. But something seemed to missing for the younger.

"Hey, Noya?" The elder was quick to look at him, despite the obvious difficulty he had focusing. "You can pull his hair, and fuck his mouth a little. As long as you tell him how pretty he looks when you do it."

Noya managed to a nod before burying a hand in the ginger's hair, gasping something along the lines of "so fucking good" when he start to move his hips and Hinata took everything he gave.

Kageyama doesn't know how he managed to strip the last of his clothes off without looking away but somehow he did, sighing happily when his pants fell to the floor.

As he settled behind Hinata, he was acutely aware of Asahi's eyes on him, of the way it sent just the slightest shiver down his back. He glanced up at him before he did what he originally planned to do, feeling just a bit like he was asking permission.

"Hinata? Honey?" He waited for Hinata to lift his head before continuing, watching the way Noya's hips twitched into the newly open space. "Can I kiss you back here?" As he said it, he ran his hands up the backs of Hinata's thighs to grip his ass.

Hinata pushed into the touch with a quiet whine, letting his head fall to rest on Noya's stomach. "Yes, please."

"Alright, go back to what you were doing." Kageyama started with literal kisses, scattered over the flushed skin, before he parted Hinata's cheeks using his thumbs. He teased at first, barely brushing his tongue over the rim, until he could feel Hinata's hips started to twist beneath his hands.

When Kageyama finally pressed his tongue flat against his lover's entrance, the ginger cried out around the cock in his mouth, whining in satisfaction when the action was repeated.

Hinata was being better behaved than usual, and Kageyama was well aware that it probably had something to do with their audience and the cock in his mouth, but he couldn't help rewarding him for it.

Kageyama licked into Hinata with an eagerness not unlike the ginger's earlier, relishing in the jerk of Hinata's hips and the shake in his thighs.

Asahi watched from behind Noya with an overwhelming feeling swelling in his gut.

Noya-well, Noya was beautiful to him no matter what, but especially with a flushed face and a neverending stream of lust-induced babble falling from his lips.

Hinata was a certainly sight to see as well. His eyes had fallen closed against the feel of Noya's hand in his hair and the dick in his mouth, but they had shot back open when Kageyama had pressed his tongue inside of him.

And Kageyama... Kageyama sent an entirely new kind of shiver down his spine. With Hinata, the youngest of them was dominant in every way; Asahi knew because he'd witnessed it. But he crumbled surprisingly easily under the simplest of gestures from Asahi and even now, moaning against Hinata's hole, his eyes occasionally flickered up, as if searching for approval.

It was all enough to have him tugging his t-shirt over his head and buckling his belt, chuckling a little at the surprised look he got from Kageyama.

He pulled his cock from his jeans, stroking lazily as he watched everything before him.

Kageyama had reached forward to palm at Hinata's cock, and as much as he wanted to watch, Noya was moaning something along the lines of "please" and his hips were frantic as they pressed into Hinata's mouth.

"Please, fuck-" Noya's head rolled so he could look at Asahi, eyelashes fluttering. "Please, Asahi, can I?"

If they were at home, maybe he would've made Noya wait a little longer, but Hinata seemed close to cumming as well, and he'd been warned that the ginger turned into an absolute brat after two orgasms.

So he nodded, letting go of his dick in favor of running his hands over Noya's sides, feeling the muscles quiver beneath his fingertips.

Noya came with a choked off cry, grip tightening for a moment in Hinata's hair before he was letting go, petting the younger's hair more gently.

When Hinata pulled off, he didn't bother to close his mouth, letting it hang open around heavy pants and shaky whimpers. It wasn't long before he was tensing and cutting himself off with the force of his orgasm.

Kageyama took a moment to pull away, working him through it, but when he did, he was gasping a little, cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

Noya and Hinata were quick to move out of the way when they saw the look the two were giving each other, curling up together on the opposite side of the bed.

"Come here."

Kageyama did so without protest, a flash of something like delight crossing his face. He settled easily in the space between Asahi's legs, looking just a bit like a dog waiting for his treat.

And for a moment, Asahi doesn't know what to do. He thinks about how he wants Kageyama's mouth on him, and his mouth on Kageyama, and he just wants to _touch_ -

So he does. He tugs Kageyama in, gentle but demanding, until he's sitting in the elder's lap, nose to now with him.

Kageyama's eyes are so wide that it's almost comical but they keep darting down to look at Asahi's lips and the elder doesn't take the time to ask himself why that's so cute.

Kageyama moans a little when they finally kiss, because _of course_ Asahi's lips are soft, the guy probably uses chapstick constantly, but they're also harsh and part easily for him.

Asahi has his hands dragging over every inch of exposed skin on Kageyama while they kiss, and for a moment, that's enough.

But the younger gets restless quickly, a hand burying in Asahi's hair because it isn't _enough_ , until a hand wraps around _both_ of their dicks and _wow_ -

There's just a bit too much friction and Kageyama's hip is cramping but it feels so overwhelmingly good that he has to pull away from the kissing, breathing out a shaky groan.

He lets his head fall to Asahi's shoulder, melting into the elder, feeling every sound the they make echo through the space where their chests connect.

He's had handjobs before, of _course_ he has, Hinata is insatiable in all ways, but this is overwhelmingly different. Kageyama doesn't make an effort to control anything, letting himself lean and jerk into every touch.

And Asahi can feel the scratches forming on his shoulders, and the hand in his hair is so tight it _almost_ hurts, but it feels like everything he's felt that entire night is colliding.

It's overwhelming until the very moment when that they come undone, gasping and moaning into each other's skin.

They stay their for a moment, chests heaving in the aftermath, until Kageyama lifts his head with a tired sigh.

"That was good."

Asahi laughed a little, feeling his dominance fade alongside the buzz of orgasm. "I'd have to agree with you on that."

Kageyama doesn't leaving a quick kiss on Asahi's smiling lips before he's standing on shaky legs to grab a couple rags from the bathroom.

Asahi helps him wipe down the other two, now sound asleep, before setting the rags aside on the bedside table.

Noya and Hinata were curled up facing each other, fingers intertwined, when Kageyama and Asahi joined them, spooning their respective partners.

They let their hands fall and meet in between the smaller two, dozing off as they their fingers linked.

They definitely needed a nap after that little adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this is 3,000 and nobody even gets a dick up their ass lmao
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, they literally make me so happy


End file.
